fallen kingdom
by MutariHunter
Summary: one would wonder just where the shifters and titans came from. a kingdom that was once peaceful and powerful is destroyed, but that was then over many 100 years ago. now what if you were once apart of that of that kingdom...heir to it infact. however there is only a few of you mutaris left.
1. Chapter 1:Prolog

_Have you heard of the __Gemischt kingdom?_

_Whats that?_

_They say once many hundred years ago a kingdom suddenly rose from the earth._

_Yeah right._

_But its true, and very soon these people showed up and began to reside there._

_What type of people?_

_They looked normal however they were not._

_How were they not normal?_

_They could speak to the earth, trees, animals, anything of nature._

_But that's not possible!_

_Oh but it is for you see they commanded the titans._

_They did?!_

_Yes they were allies a big army that lived far from the walls._

_So what happened then?_

_Nobody actually knows what happened to the people some say they died away, though some say that they vanished without a trace._

_So have they found them?_

_No, but right after they disappeared the titans soon found us and attacked, and that is why we reside in the walls._

_Okay, but earlier you said these people weren't normal..so what were they?_

_I do not know what they call themselves however we call them… Mutari._

_What does that mean?_

_In a lost language Latin it means to 'become different'._

_Different as in how?_

_A titan._

**AN: I really hope you liked it. I always thought have how the shifters and titans came to be so this crazy idea popped up in my small twisted brain. Anyway hope ya'll at least liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2:dreams,mark,eye

**AN: special thanks to LunarCatNinja for being the very first supporter! And also just to clarify the '_' is basicly the name for which I will not mention. So enjoy!**

"_Good morning nee-chan!"_

"_Oh_ your up. Good morning."_

"_Mornin_."_

"_Yes to you as well."_

"__-chan good morning!"_

"_Mornin my lady."_

"_Lady?! I'm not a girl!"_

"_yes cause that totally explains the long hair."_

"_God could any of you be any louder?"_

"__-sama good morning!"_

"_Hm yeah morning."_

"_Is everyone up already?"_

"_Ah!_-kun good morning!"_

"_Yes good morning to you too_."_

"_Hey! Help me set the table!"_

"_Okay!"_

_Timeskip…_

"_I just love your hair_."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Cause its so soft."_

"_But your hairs pretty too nee-chan!"_

"_Well thank you I guess I'll leave it like this then."_

"_Yep!"_

…_.._

"_Good night _."_

"_Night nee-chan."_

Eren shot up from the mattress almost falling off the bed. Sweat drenched his bangs. He scratched the back of his neck and paused. His fingers ran over a strange mark. _What's that? _Slowly his fingers traced it coming up with an eye that was held by _wings?_ **(Sorry that's the best description I can give!) **He messed with it some more until he heard a click. Eren's eyes shot up at the cell door. Hanji smiled and said,

"Mornin Eren did you sleep well?" he nodded with a frown. "Eh, whats the matter sweetie?"

"Nothing really just another strange dream," the shifter replied. The scientist's eyes suddenly gleamed. She raced into the cell sitting next to Eren on the bed.

"A strange dream you say, details I need Details!" she screeched. Eren grew worried of this.

"Well their were others there though I couldn't really make out the faces."

"continue."

"and whenever one of them said a name it was cutoff."

"Cutoff?" Hanji asked.

"right like you couldn't hear it so I don't know their names…sorry," Eren mumbled. Hanji smiled at the newly found information.

"Don't be that information was enough for me," Hanji said. Eren raised a questioning eyebrow. "For now at least." A silence befell them before Hanji spoke. "Oh that's right we're going into wall Sina today."

"Wait what since when?"

"Well since humans grow Eren we do need new clothing and shoes accessories stuff like that."

"So is everyone going?"

"Yep pretty much, although I advise you to keep your face hid from the MPs…after all you don't want them to blow off your head from sheer fear do you?" Eren shivered at the head loosing thought. "Good now get ready we leave in an hour." With that she left the room leaving the teen to himself.

….

It was a busy day in wall Sina. People running about to places. Eren was to stay close to Capitan Levi and his squad. They first went for Petra, then their own things. Eren was the first of the boys to finish up with the shopping. Suddenly his vision blurred as did the world. He spun around searching. There on a stand sat with pride and glory a black ring with a rainbow colored eye. As if his feet moved on its own he made his way towards it. He bent down fast causing his hood to fly back showing his face.

"Do you like it?" then everything went back to normal. He glanced up at the elderly woman who he assumed owned this stand. "The ring I mean."

"Um it is unique," Eren said. He stared at it longer noticing the way the colors swirled inside the lonesome eye.

"Well you can have it then," the old woman said. His head jerked up with confused filled eyes.

"Wait for free?"

"No charge."

"But why?" Eren just didn't understand. The elder woman giggled. Slowly she bent down close only for him to hear.

"Just a feeling that you'll need it later." Eren thanked her and took the ring.

"OI Brat! Get your ass over here!" Levi called. Eren thanked the old woman one more time with a small bow and ran back to his group. However he was to caught up in Levi's tongue lashing that he didn't even notice the slight sting on the back of his neck.

**AN: yay chapter 2 is finished. I litrally had my little sister read it out loud to me and aked her opinion. She loved it however each time she said Levi's name she yelled 'YAY!' right after before continuing. So I really do hope ya'll enjoyed. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Kuroi my gaurdian

**iiiIAN: once again I want to thank LunarCatNinja for reviewing for the last chapter. So this story isn't thought out completely…warning! So things might be a little jiggery but I'll try my best to make it work.**

Eren was on garden duty today. Pulling weeds was what he was currently working on. At that moment Eren grunted as he tried to pull out a very stubborn weed. With all his strength he pulled that fucking weed from the ground, with the result of falling onto his ass. Smiling in triumph he said,

"Ha take that small ass weed!" Eren sighed as he added it to the pile of weeds he already pulled out. The titan tilted his chin upwards to watch the clouds float by. His fingers fettled with the rainbow colored eye ring he purchased the other day. As he ran a finger underneath the eye a click sound was made from the object. He glanced down at the ring as the colors once again began to swirl with grace mixing together. The boy gasped as it started to break apart piece by piece. Eren threw it at the ground watching as it rose in midair shifting into a bird of some sort. Its feathers were a midnight black and its eyes like the ring. The shifter sat still and silent as the bird's eyes fell upon him. Suddenly then Eren was no longer afraid, more like he was curious of the creature. Slowly he reached out his finger for the bird to rest upon. It flapped its wings fluttering to him doing as he hoped. Eren gave a soft smile at the raven.

"Greetings Mutari my name is Kuroi, young master I've been looking everywhere for," the raven was stopped by the boy's sudden actions.

"AHHHHHH IT CAN TALK!" Eren scrambled away from it letting it crash to the floor.

"That was very rude of you boy, when someone is talking to you you don't interrupt them," Kuroi said.

"Yeah _someone _not _something_!" Eren countered. The bird's eyes bored into the young titan as if

Staring into his soul. Eren gulped with fear from the deadly looking creature.

"Oi, shitty brat!" Levi called out. Eren and Kuroi started to panic as the short male came nearer.

"Shit what do I do?" Eren whispered.

"Well one things for sure I cant turn back into that ring," Kuroi stated. Though this only made things worse for Eren. Eren noticed the shadow looming over him and the raven and looked back and up at Levi.

"Sir?"

"Why didn't you come when I called?" Eren racked his mind for a lie of any kind. Then it hit him.

"Sorry sir its just that I was this injured bird," Eren lied. Levi glanced at the raven, his eyes softened a bit. This took Eren by surprise.

"Fine but your responsible for it understood?"

"Yes sir!" Eren saluted. Levi left after making sure Eren knew to come in for dinner.

_After dinner in the cell…._

"So ….now what?" Eren wondered aloud. Kuroi glanced at the young titan who was currently scratching his nape.

"Whats wrong?" Eren stopped to look at the bird. "You've been doing that all day."

"Oh really…huh I don't really know," Eren shrugged and layed down. "You gonna sleep or what." Sighing Kuroi flapped his way over and nuzzled against the boy's cheek. _I wonder if he truly has forgotten everything._

**AN: done at last so not much to say other than happy late Christmas and I hope you kids have a 4eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee;**


	4. Chapter 4: mysery or mystery

**AN: thanks to LunarCatNinja and SugarTits for reviewing. The moment I saw the reviews I was squealing which frightened my family. Now I'm not gonna wasted your time so unward with dis story.**

"_Hey _-neesan what is the walls?"_

"_Well its where humans live."_

"_You mean those creatures that cant feel the earth?"_

"_Yes them."_

"_Say can I meet them one day _-neesan?!"_

"_Um well maybe one day but when your older and remember."_

"EREN!" the brunet opened his eyes , face to face with the raven. "You alive?" he blinked and nodded sitting up. It had been a whole week since Kuroi first appeared. The scouts didn't seem to mind the bird, as long as it didn't try to steal their food. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh sorry what did you say?" Eren asked scratching his nape…again. The raven sighed shaking its head.

"Nothing well anyway I think that captian is."

"Oi, brat you up?" Levi came over standing in front of the cell. Kuroi stiffened falling onto the bed. "Whats with the bird?"

"Um it ..i don't know Sir," Eren answered. Levi glared at the raven before unlocking the cell. Though as Levi turned around Eren caught sight of something black on the back of Levi's neck. He didn't have a chance to point it out however.

_Their everywhere~_

Eren glanced behind him to the sound but found nothing except the wall. "Did you..hear that?" the bird gave him a weird look. "Nevermind I must be loosing my mind."

"Ha that happened long ago child," Kuroi stated landing onto the titan's shoulder. Eren laughed as he made his way upstairs.

_Mass hall_

Eren sat with his friends today since it was their day off. As usual him and Jean fought, Armin chatting with Reiner and Berthold, Ymir and Krista doing who knows what, and Sasha and Connie fighting over food. As Eren reached for his cup a bang of hunger hit him. No it wasn't normal hunger this on was different. Suddenly he could smell the blood in his friend's veins, and …._their flesh. _

"Eren are you okay?" Mikasa asked clutching his shoulder. In fear he swatted her hand away and raced out into the garden. The forest near the edge of the gardens looked like home. Silently he sat down beneath one of the canopies. Closing his eyes he heard it. The wind singing.

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_They strung up a man_

_They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree _

Eren looked up in a daze but then greeted by a bang of undeniable hunger. He looked around seeing it was night time. As if a whole new person took over eren got to his feet, and walked towards the wonderful smell. He found her a new scout member. Anna was it? He didn't know. Accidently he stepped on a twig alerting her of his presence.

"Whos there?" it was to dark for her to possibly see. _Lets make this quick. _

When Eren woke up he was resting in his bed. Clean cloths face hair everything. But a faint ting of blood rested in his mouth.

**AN: me very sorry for dis long wait. Hope yous enjoyed and im gonna go watch kingdom hearts….. oh also before I do the song was 'the hanging tree' from mocking jay…okay im aout bitchas!**


	5. Chapter 5: New shifter news!

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. I want to thank ya'll for reading and lets get this show on the road.**

Eren stared at his lap afraid to make eye contact with Erwin and Nile. The Mps had been called for a emergency meeting concerning Eren.

"Eren do you know why you're here?" Erwin asked breaking the intense silence.

"No Sir," Eren mumbled. He could feel Nile's icy glare on him, which only made him even more tensed. "Did something happen Sir?" he asked looking up.

"Yes, this morning cadet Alison Werter was found in the river nearby." Eren was confused at what this had to do with him.

"She…drowned?"

"No apparently she was eaten off of and then dumped into the river," Erwin corrected. Eren gaped eyes wide from the news received. "One of her friends said she likes to go for midnight walks, and when she wasn't there this morning she went searching and found her like that."

"With all due respect Sir what does this have to do with me?" Eren asked. They Erwin glanced at the others in the room. Levi, Nile, and Hanji. Realization hit him hard. "Wait are you accusing me..of what happened?" Levi flinched at the betrayed sound in the teen's voice.

"Yes seeing as you are a titan in human flesh we have every right to believe that you did it," Nile said. Levi gave the old man a quick glower, before returning his gaze to Eren. The boy's eyes darkened.

"You have no right," he hissed at the MP. They were shocked at his tone of voice towards Nile.

"What did you just say?" Eren raised his head a little.

"You heard me." Hanji quickly changed the subject…sort of.

"Levi was Eren in his room all night?" Levi looked at the mad women.

"Yes I locked him up and got him this morning," he said holding up a key."Its been with me all this time since last evening." Hanji smiled.

"Then I guess that answers all the questions doesn't it."

"No! It does not Hanji!" Nile interrupted. "We don't know what the boy is actually capable of yet. We cant just assume because he was supposedly locked up all night!" Erwin sighed.

"How about this Eren stays with Levi at every moment except on meeting when he can be with Petra and the others. Lets do this for a week and see what happens alright?" Erwin suggested. Growling Nile agreed and left with a few other soldiers towards wall Sina.

Eren ran to the stables where Kuroi was pecking at his wings, resting on Clyde(that is the name of erens horse right?).

"Kuroi!" Eren yelled surprising the raven. Kuroi fell off the horse glaring up at the young titan. "I think I've killed somebody!" Kuroi gave him a weird look, and flapped his way back up onto Clyde.

"What makes you say that?" Eren explained what happened in Erwin's office, how he was hungry for human flesh, and when he woke up with the taste of blood in his mouth. "Well this is something huh."

"Yeah its something…a really big something!" he added. Kuroi sighed staring at Clyde. "What's wrong?"

"You sould be careful of what you yell out boy it may not seem like it but animals trees the wind can hear and carry out the message." Eren looked at his horse with a questioning look. Clyde merely nyhed at him. "Alright Eren listen to me closely okay?" he nodded. "Normally a shifter wouldn't eat humans, but seeing as you aren't a _normal _shifter its gonna be different. Okay there are three types of shifters the warriors, the listeners, and the sirens."

"Sirens?"

"Sorta like enchanters they can basically get any human to do their bidding."

"Okay and what are the listeners?" Kuroi nibbled at his left wing.

"Basically they can talk to the earth plants animals the wind," Kuroi explained. The wind rustled through the trees behind them. Eren turned to greet the cool air with a smile as it cooled him.

_Kings and queens _

_Soldiers meet_

_Underneath a starry sky_

_the __Käfig__ians will advance_

_hide your children _

_hide your wives_

_hide your families_

_hide your titavs_

_mutari mutari _

_don't go die_

Kuroi watched as the titan boy shook. "You okay?" Eren snapped out of it and looked at the concerned raven.

"Say Kuroi which type of shifter am I?" Eren asked leaning against the pole that supported the stall.

"You titan are a mix of warrior and listener in which case yes is not normal to say the least," Kuroi said.

"Hold up how.."

"Well your father was a warrior and your mother was a listener…simpley." Eren nearly tripped on his own to feet.

"My parents where shifters?!" Kuroi pecked at his head.

"Silence is a virtue boy," he scolded. "yes and you might have not been their only….child too." Eren stopped rubbing his sore head.

"I have siblings..how many how old are they are they boy or girl or both?"

"Just a minute. Okay you have seven other siblings four are girls the other three are boys. They are shifters like you but they each only carry one ability alright, and yes their older than you….your the baby."

"Well whats their names?"

"The girls from oldest to youngest are Adamaris, Gala, Naeva, and Fairuza. The first one Adamaris is 39 years old, Gala is 35, Naeva 31, and Fairuza she's 30. As for the boys , Caedmon 42, Hakim 37, and lastly Naoyuki 31 he's Naeva's twin." Kuroi took in a deep breath before continuing, "Adamaris and Caedmon are warriors as well as well as the twins, Gala, Fairuza, and Hakim are listeners. Now before you ask Listeners are becoming extinct so their rare…there done." Eren took in all the new information of his family.

"Do they look like me?" he finally asked.

"Yes they have your hair and skin, their all thin like you though their eyes are either golden much like your mothers , or like your father emerald green." The teen nodded. He then realized that the sun was setting.

"Oh crap if I'm not seen with the Captain I'm in big trouble." Eren got up from his crossed leg osition and ran towards the castle like building. Kuroi sighed as he stretched his wings.

"I sure hope that'll help him remember faster."

Eren sat on the bed as Levi locked the bars and pocketed the ring of keys. "Thank you." Levi glanced at him glaring. Eren's eyes glowed a golden hue. The raven nodded before walking away. Eren blinked and frowned. _What just happened? _Gently he slid his fingers across the back of his neck over the marking. _I wonder where my family is right now. _With that last though he layed down and fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: sorry for the long wait but it is finally done….yeah that's all I have, oh and soon I'll be starting a Youtube series with my bro and friend!**


	6. Chapter 6: King hybrid Levi

It was an awkward silence to say the least in the mess hall. The only sounds you could hear where the scrapping of spoons, and slurps of water. Hanji glanced at Erwin who glanced back worriedly. Eren was being silent and blank. Levi merely drank from his tea. Petra decided to break the ice.

"So Eren you never told us… what's your bird's name?" she asked. Eren looked at her and then a the raven perched on his shoulder.

"Kuroi." Petra frowned at his response, but then smiled.

"Kuroi huh that's a neat name," she beamed. The boy continued to eat his food in silence. Erwin gave Hanji the look that said 'do something!'. Hanji slammed her hands against the table and stood up with a smirk.

"Alrighty then looks like ya'll wanna have some serious fun huh?!" Levi glared at her for yelling. "Lets play never have i ever!" she explained the rules to their table and started the game off. "Never have I ever caught the colossal titan."

"Never um have I ever ah wore make-up," Petra said. Aourlo went next.

"Never have I ever been Captain Levi." They gave him a disbelieving look. Eldo next.

"Never have I ever died my hair brown." Günter.

"Never have I ever dated Petra." Erwin went next.

"Never have I ever doubted the survey corps." Levi grunted as he spoke.

"Never have I ever laughed." They all looked at Eren waiting. The titan sighed playing with a piece of his brown locks.

"Never have I ever eaten a human." _So _that's _what this distance is all about, _Erwin thought. Eren was still mad at them from blaming him when they had no proof. With that the game ended, as Eren stormed out. Erwin signaled for Levi to follow him. The little corporal grunted as he got up and left after the boy.

Eren knew that Levi was following him, and he was grateful for that. His mark on is neck burned painfully as if on fire. The sudden tug on his shoulder frightened him, as he was slammed against the wall. Levi glared up at him. "What the hell is going on?!" Eren bowed his head, which annoyed the raven even more. "Answer me damnit what is going on?!" Levi flinched slightly at the burning on the back of his neck. _What the hell? _"What are you doing brat?" Eren looked at him confused.

"What do you me."

"This!" Levi turned around showing him his marked nape. "What the hell is this?!" Eren examined it fingering it. It was black though had somewhat types of ember in between. It was the shape of a strange crown. "Well?" Eren dropped the hand back to his side.

"I..dont no sir." Levi sighed in relief as the pain faded. "Were you..there?'

"Your going to have to be more specific Jaeger."

"I mean that night when I supposedly ate that…girl sir," Eren mumbled. The silence seemed to dread on forever.

"Yes." Eren's head snapped up to look at the shorter man. "I was there when you ate her."

"So then why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you stop me from eating a human?!" Levi slammed his fist into the wall next to the boy's head. Eren stopped.

"Do you think I would let you keep on going with an empty stomach?" Levi asked. Eren didn't understand what the question meant. "You're different from other shifters so whatever you do I let it slid so you don't hurt anyone else."

"Levi…how did you know I'm different?" it was a whisper. The short corporal ( ;) ) backed away looking at the ground trembling slightly. "Capitan?" a gasp escaped Eren when Levi looked up at him…smiling. Sure it was faint but still.

"Say Eren when a human and shifter mate what do you get?" Levi asked. Eren was taken back.

"A child?"

"Yes, though what _kind _of child Jaeger?" Eren took a moment to think about the question. _Mom and Dad were both shifters so if one wasn't…ah! _

"Half shifter," he said aloud. Levi nodded. "Sir you're a …"

"Yes I am."

"But then why didn't you transform whe?"

"Because I cant…half shifters don't have such ability's like normal mutaris do," Levi interrupted.

"SO you cant heal like me?"

"No, though I do have the strength and speed along with enough intelligence." The silnce once again greeted the area. "would you like to hear a story Eren?"

"Yes," Eren said looking at him. Levi sighed and began…..

_The story~_

_She ran through moist cobbled streets of the underground. The woman in her arms carried a child, that was clutched to her chest. She could smell _him _close by. A few more minutes until she stood in the door way knocking. She came face to face with none other than Kenny Ackerman._

_ "Who the fuck are you?" he sneered. The woman took a moment to catch her breathe._

_ "My name is Deesse wife of John Ackerman," she greeted with her head bowed. Kenny stared at her for a moment._

_ "So what is my brother's bitch doin all the way down here?" she gave him a pleading look._

_ "I beg you please take care of my child," she said showing him the bundled baby. He glared at the two. "Please I wont be living for much longer, and I know you can teach him to take care of himself in this place…..please for me, John, Rivaille." She glanced down at her son. _

_ "You used up your power didn't you?" she gave him a faint smile nodding. "Fine but you two owe me in the next life got it?" he reached for the boy taking him into his arms. Much like his mother he had night black silky hair, and silver moon eyes, with a pale skin. "So his name was riva…" when he looked back to Deesse she was gone. Just a pile of dust and clothing from where she had been standing. And that day forward Kenny raised Rivaille as his own. _

Eren stared at the raven with awe. Levi glared at him. Don't look at me like that you little shit." Eren snapped out of his praising state.

"So your really an Ackerman then?" Levi sighed as he sat down next to the teen titan…**(Get it ;))**

"Wait how long have you known about this?" Eren asked.

"Forever… I guess." Eren gave him the 'unbelievable' look.

"So then why didn't you just tell Erwin or Hanji, wait better yet why not the whole fucking wal!"

"Käfig," Levi cut him off. "As a shifter the walls are called Käfig."

"Right so why didn't you ever tell anyone about this?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Well lets see…first I cant transform so there's the 'savin humanity' out the window, and finally I don't trust others…especially humans," Levi said. Eren watched as the corporal leaned forward showing off his crowned nape.

"Levi why don't you trust the humans?"

"Well lets put it like this or as Kenny once told me... 'whatever humans don't understand, they fear; whatever they fear they destroy.'" Eren looked down at his lap as silence took the duo. "Tomorrow we start training." Levi got up.

"Training?" Levi looked down on him.

"That's right on your power and titan wise stuff…oh and bring your shit bird along too," Levi called out as he disappeared back into the shadows. Eren in a daze from all that has happened left to his room forgetting entirely of the rules. The raven looked up as Eren flopped onto the bed.

"Whats wrong boy?"

"Levis a shifter….half shifter." The news shocked the bird.

"No wonder he seemed off," Kuroi mumbled. Eren shot up when he heard movement expecting to see Levi, but instead he came face to face with seven people. Four girls and three boys. (Girls hairstyle) one hand her's in a high ponytail, other just loose and free. One had her's in a bun, while the shortest of the girls had a boy cut with her bangs to the side. One of the men had the same hair do as the shortest female, the others just had on a low ponytail, and curly short messy hair. They all actually looked similar to Eren.

"HELLO LITTLE BRO!" they greeted. Eren stared at them with big round eyes.

"My family?"

**AN: sorry for selong wait children. Tomorrow my lit class is finally watching the outsiders….eek I cant wait! Thank's for de support and I'll chat with ya'll in about five weeks….dunno yet.**


	7. Chapter 7: Your royal Highness!

"Can we stop~," Eren whined as he dropped to the floor. The raven flew over and landed ontop of the brunets head. He began to peck at him causing the boy to swat at him. "Damn that hurt," Kuroi scoffed at the titan boy and his miserable form.

"Honestly you can withstand three painful years of training, not to mention the Trost attack but you cant even go for six hours of this." Eren glared at his guardian.

"First off I couldn't complain or they may have kicked me out, and second this is _titan _training not human training!" Eren said. Levi rolled his eyes straightening his straps. "Corporal are we done yet?" Levi looked down at him blankly.

"Lets take a break," he said as he walked over to the water pump to drink. Levi sighed in relief of the cool water. Honestly this training was probably gonna be harder(That's what she said ;).) than he thought. He glanced over at the other siblings that were talking to their baby brother. _Must be nice to have some many siblings to count on. _

"So Eren is there anyone in particular ya like," Adamaris asked. Eren instantly blushed at the sudden question. Caedmon smacked her on the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR BASTARD?!"

"You're being cruel to him," Caedmon replied. Fairuza was trying to calm the two down as much as possible. Hakim gave them all the middle finger, and started to chat with Kuroi. Naeva and Naoyuki sat back watching with haunting eyes. Eren just stood there dumbfound._ So this happens a lot ..huh._ Just then Levi came over and kicked both Adamaris and Cadmon's ass.

"The both of you quiet it now! Do you want the entire survey corps finding out about the lot of you?" they paled and kept quiet for the rest of the day.

The dinner bells rang announcing it was time to chow down. This was the problem though. Levi looked at the Jaegers who were all starving. Eren would be able to eat…but what about the other SEVEN!

LEVI! EREN!" Shit the two boys through the others into a supply closet. "Hey what was that?" Levi cleared his throat.

"Just my cleaning supply Hanji," He lied. She shrugged believing him. "So what do you want shitty-glasses?"

"I just wanted ta walk with you and Eren to the mess hall." Eren glanced at Levi with a pleading look.

"Go with her Eren I'll be right behind you guys." Levi watched them walk on down the hall and turn the corner. Immediately he opened the closet door and stood back as they all rolled on out. "On your feet Jaegers we have a mission." They all looked up at him worried.

Levi watched as the chief left the kitchen. This was his cue. He had the Jaegers outside waiting for him to pass them their bowls through the window. He rushed over to the cabinet and grabbed seven bowls. Instantly he began to fit them. He handed them the bowls and bread. _Now to get the hell out of here. _Just then the door opened. Levi sprung underneath the curtain of the pantry. He then realized he wasn't alone in there. Sasha was wide eyed and had a potato clutched in her hand. He put a finger to his lips. The two froze when they heard footsteps.

"I smelt something in here," Mike said. _Shit! Its Mike! _ Levi began to panic. Knowing Mike's sense of smell he would find him and potato girl in no time. "Maybe its just my imagination." Levi was shocked. Did Mike know it was him? They left. Levi waited another good 3 minuets before leaving his hiding place. Sasha stayed behind eating. The Jaegers watched as Levi jumped out the window.

"What the hell happened in there?" Hakim asked.

"Almost got caught." Hakim scoffed.

"I thought you use to be a thief in the underground." Levi spun around wide eye.

"Just how do you know that?" he glared. They looked at eachother. Fairuza spoke up.

"The scent of sin is about you..and also the underground….shifter thing," she explained. Levi stared at them before leaving to the mess hall. The seven siblings went to hide out in the stables to eat.

"What happened Levi?" Eren whispered. Levi grunted as he sat down nibbling on his bread. Eren guessed what happened and dropped the subject. Hanji and Erwin approached the two.

""Hey Eren how ya feeling?" Hanji softly asked. Eren looked up at her.

"Fine why you ask?" Hanji gave him a worried look. "Oh that…im fine don't worry." She nodded sitting next to him.

"Well Levi I have a question for you?" Levi didn't look up at him. "Since when did you start taking in children?" Levi chocked on his soup, and Eren almost fell out of his chair.

"What children?" Erwin raised one of his massive brows. Levi shrunk a little knowing the man was extremely sharp.

"These children _Levi."_ A few trusted soldiers brought in the Jaegers. Levi cursed under his breath. The siblings sheepishly smiled at everyone. Eren slammed his face into the table letting out a groan. "So the both of you know them then?"

"Yes we know them." Erwin nodded at the soldiers releasing them. They instantly rushed behind Levi. "God damnit I aint a human shield brats!" Eren laughed with them.

"SO Levi exactly who are these children?"

"Survey Corps meet Jaegers siblings Jaegers meet the Survey Corps." The shifters waved at them, but not the humans. "that's that I guess."

Erwin brought the seven shifters into his office along with Hanji, Mike, Eren, and Levi. "Do you mind starting from the begging?" Caedmon took this task upon himself.

"it all began 1000 years ago when Humanity found our kind in the wilderness. Apparently one of the four great kings foresaw Humanities fate with the titans. He ordered his men to find the mutaris and begin to build a safe haven for humans. Al around our people were forced from their homes and put to hard labor. We had to exploit our power to build the walls. Too many lost their lives to it."

"How can they die?" Hanji asked.

"If a shifter is to use every last drop of their power they turn to dust…dead," Fairuza explained.

"anyway soon after they finished the walls the king had them hunted down. Then suddenly out of nowhere a beast appeared. The sky darkened humans dropped dead. It was a titan however not what we were use to. This one had no host. It was brainless and loved the human flesh. One of the mutaris had created the monster with every intent to kill humans. 100 years after all that humans fled behind the walls. On the other side far away our kingdom rose. Titans were our protectors. However not even 32 years after the humans attacked us cutting every last one of us to bits. It said that the heir to the throne was sent through time to the future in the walls. Eren do you remember?" they all turned to him. He was shocked…._remember what? _

"The heir is you Eren…you are our King," Hakim said. Each siblings kneeled to the floor bowing. Levi did the same his head lower.

"Our Highness Prince Schurke Jaeger Gemischt!" they said in unison. Eren trembled for a moment.

_A faraway place where only humans are_

_Your hair is to long to be a boy ..my lady!_

_God you guys are noisy_

_It is your destiny to free us_

…_. Its your destiny Eren._

With those memories Eren passed out.

**AN: Well that sure took foreves….watchya think so for eh eh….okay night**


	8. Chapter 8: The true past

_He looked up at the white blonde hair that came down from the ladies' face. Her crystal blue eyes stared down at him, smiling. _

_ "Annie?" the blonde smiled and got up walking away from him. "ANNIE! WARTEN!" he chased after her as fast as he could. Then everything went black. The scenery changed to a burning palace. Its grand white pillars fell to the earth squashing anyone beneath. People shouting and running. Children on their knees crying. _

_ "KILL THEM EVERY LAST MUTARI!" a soldier of the survey corps yelled. Soldiers from all three military branches charged cutting down the titan shifters. Blood flew in a directions. Eren shook at the horrific sight. This was his kingdom…his home. He raced up to punch one of the soldiers but his fist only went through him. Eren gasped looking around. He noticed a few hooded figures start to cut down the humans. _

"_No Prince you mustn't!" someone yelled. Eren looked up to see …himself. Or to be accurate his past self. The young prince slayed anyone who came near him. Though he was then caught by surprise. Everything seemed to slow down. Eren the prince with wide eyes as a human from above aimed an arrow at the Prince's nape. The boy collapsed where he stood. The shifters were now screaming in fury. Eren ran over and knelt next to him. "Hey wake up!" Eren yelled. The shifters suddenly all collapsed to their knees. The humans watched warily as their bodies shined a soft blue. They raised their hands towards the skies and each silent in prayer. The prince's body glowed and then vanished. Where had he gone? Eren looked at the shifters noticing half of them turning to dust and blown away by the winds. Eren didn't notice his tears though. So this was why the shifters attacked the walls. They wanted revenge. And they wanted their beloved prince back._

_ "Do you remember now?" Eren turned around to see…himself? Though this Eren had golden eyes. "Greetings my prince," he said kneeling. _

_ "Who.." _

_ "I guess you could say I'm your titan," titan Eren answered. Eren saw it. Two identical boys playing in the forest of Rue. Then suddenly the one of the two vanished. Eren gasped at the longing feeling in his heart. _

_ "What happened to you?" the titan replica frowned at his human host. "why haven't you spoken to me before?"_

_ "I couldn't. The reason I couldn't speak was your father protecting you. Only when you needed me most was I able to break your father's seal on me." The world around them flicker violently. "Listen to me Prince. Their after you and they'll do anything to get you!" _

_ "Who are you talking about?" the boy slowly faded._

_ "Reiss." Reiss? They name sounded familiar for some reason. "Don't fear my prince..i'm..alw..here." The titan vanished leaving the world around Eren black. The teen fell to his knees sobbing. The memories were still coming back to him. Of his past life with….Annie, Ymir Reiner, and Berthold. The four shifters who served their kingdom and protected him with their lives. _

"_Rise my prince," someone called out. Eren looked up to be greeted by a woman's gentle smile. Long black hair cascaded down her back. Silver eyes glittering with wisdom. _

"_Who ..are you?" Eren asked getting up wiping his tears._

"_My name is Deesse Ackerman Reiss…I'm Levi's mother," she smiled. Eren's eyes widen. Tears spilled forcing him to cover his eyes with his hands._

"_Levi," he gasped. It was very hard not to cry at the man's name after Levi told him the story of his mother. She wrapped her arms around the crying boy._

"_Oh my Prince such cruel fate has befallen you. Though you mustn't give up..not now, or ever." Eren looked up at her teary eyes. "We are here for you my Prince." Eren gasped as she begun to fade as well. "If I may ask of favor my Prince?" Eren nodded. "Look after Rivaille for me?" Eren gave her a smile and nod. She gave him her last smile. He woke up._

He slowly opened eyes meeting grey ones. "Deesse..?" Levi gave him a look. Once Eren came to actually recognize the face he bolted up clinging to the corporal. Fresh tears fell from the boys eyes.

"Hey Eren..hey whats wrong?" Levi asked shocked at the boys sudden actions. "Eren?"

"I don't want to lose Levi!" Eren cried. The sibilings looked at eachother with wary looks. Levi hugged him back whispering promises in the boy's ear. _Like hell you'll lose me!_

**AN: okay quick verification. Since recent updates on the manga we found out that Levi's mother was Kenny's sister. So lets switch things around k? Instead of Deesse just being Kenny's sister in law she is his sister in this story…and her husband is a reiss. Okay way just wanted to make that quick change. Sorry tho for not uploading soon…high schools a bitch.**


End file.
